News UK March 2007
< News UK February 2007, > News UK April 2007 March *Public to have a say in water company plans, Defra, March 30 / Drought in England and Wales, Spatial planning news UK and comment *UK carbon emissions highest since Labour came to power, Friends of the Earth, March 29 / Miliband: emissions figures support need for increased action on climate change / Climate change UK news *Design manual aims to put well-designed residential streets at the heart of sustainable communities, Communities and Local Government, March 29 / Urban & village design UK news *Home Office is worst offender in list of broken agreements with charities, NCVO, March 28 / Community & voluntary action *Power of wood - biomass plan to tackle climate change, Defra, March 28 / Biofuel *Greenpeace research shows that: "Decentralised energy can meet Scotland's future electricity demand at lower cost and offers a cheaper, more effective way to reduce emissions, gas consumption and dependency on imported gas than traditional centralised generation such as nuclear power." March 26 / Sustainable energy *Over 3000 schools receive a Walking to School grant, Living Streets, March 26 / School travel *Hosepipe ban rules to be updated, Defra, March 23 / Consultations, Drought in England and Wales *New tunnel to give London a 21st century river Thames, Defra, March 22 *Fair Shares, Fair Choice launched, Fair Shares, Fair Choice, March 22 / South West England, Low carbon communities *Miliband welcomes Budget as next steps to low carbon economy, Defra, March 21 / Budget moves in the right direction - but not far enough, FoE / Welcome for green taxes but real travel choices needed, Transport 2000 / Budget gives welcome brownfield boost, CPRE *UK 'Peak Energy' Tour, Spring 2007 launch, Free Range Acvitism Website, March 21 / Peak oil *"Green fuels" could be bad for the planet, say environmental and development groups, Greenpeace, March 20 / Biofuel *New Hedgerow Handbook to boost biodiversity UK, Defra, March 20 / Recent resources *"Sustainable development is dead! Long live sustainable development!" The 20-year international effort to put the planet on a path to sustainable development has been woefully inadequate and will need a radical rethink if it is to achieve its aims, International Institute for Environment and Development, March 20 / Global News 2007 *"Growing communities must have the right environmental infrastructure to support them", Environment Agency, March 19 / Spatial planning news UK and comment *UK and South Africa agree to joint working on sustainable development and climate change. Defra, March 16 / Global connections UK *UK households waste a third of food they buy, WRAP, March 16 * Government publishes Marine Bill White Paper. Defra, March 15 / Natural England welcomes plans for Marine Conservation Zones. / Greenpeace response to Marine Bill. / UK Coast, Consultations * South West climate plan welcomed. FoE, March 15 / Climate change UK news *First steps towards the creation of a Scottish Fair Trade Forum, Scottish Executive, March 15 / Scotland *"New Bill and strategy lay foundations for tackling climate change" - Miliband. Defra, March 13 / Publication of the Government's draft Climate Change Bill welcomed by Friends of the Earth / Woodland Trust welcomes Bill, but calls for annual targets and action on adaptation / Climate change UK news, Consultations *Tendering process begins on ‘Britain’s biggest mortgage’. Transport 2000, March 13 / Reduced dependence on cars UK news *10,000 acres of greenbelt under threat. The Guardian, March 12 / Spatial planning news UK and comment *No more stars in your eyes? CPRE, March 12 / Environment quality *MPs throw weight behind personal carbon allowance scheme. CarbonLimited, March 12 / Personal carbon allowances *Local Government Association announces the launch of an Independent Climate Change Commission, March 12 / Climate change information by local councils in England *A land fit for the future: Miliband urges radical land use rethink. Defra, March 9 / One land, many voices. The Guardian / Miliband has spoken - now have your say. CPRE / Spatial planning news UK and comment *Declaration on Climate Change by Trade Association Forum launched. Defra, March 8 / Towards a low carbon economy *Government failing to meet the needs of England's coastal towns, say MPs, March 7 / UK coast news *The Government announces it would consider plans for 'eco-towns' put forward by local authorities as part of the New Growth Points scheme. Communities and Local Government, March 7 / Spatial planning news UK and comment *UK plans to cut doomed to fail - scientists. The Guardian, March 5 / Climate change UK news *Research into cutting the carbon impacts of waste published. Defra, March 5 / Climate change UK news, Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle UK *The Wildlife Trusts welcome consultation on Invasive non-native species in the UK, March 5 / Biodiversity UK news *Tranquillity raised in Parliament as CPRE unveils new local maps, March 5 / Spatial planning news UK and comment *European Lamp Companies Federation working to "eliminate" energy wasting bulbs from the UK market. Greenpeace UK, March 2 / Climate change UK news *"Discrepancy between the rhetoric and actual decisions on carbon free energy projects is growing ever larger", British Wind Energy Association, March 2 / Sustainable energy *Charities could see hike in 'Wedge' donations, as the new shop-local discount card expands, March 1 National Council for Voluntary Organisations, March 1 topic, topic References 200703